Halo: The Revenge of the Covenant
by sirlancealittle
Summary: The defeated Covenant find a way to go back in time to the year 2010 to crush the Human race before it becomes powerful. Note: Takes place in an alternate storyline in which the Covenant Civil War never occured.
1. Prolouge

HALO: THE COVENANT'S REVENGE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo, or any of this crap I'm writing about. Thanks!

Prologue: The End of a War… And the Start of a New One

It is the year 2552. The Human-Covenant War has raged for decades. But, at the brink of extinction, the Human race defeated the Covenant, mostly thanks to "Master Chief" SPARTAN-117. He, along with the surviving SPARTAN-II's, annihilated the Covenant, reducing their once-gargantuan fleet into 4 surviving ships. The survivors fled to unknown sanctuaries, where they discovered a way to reclaim victory.

They found a way to go back in time. The leader of the Covenant, the Elite Rtas' Vadumee, placed in that position after the entire Prophet race was wiped clean from the Galaxy, chose to go back, and wipe out the human race before it became powerful. He chose to go back to the year 2010.

This is a tale (possibly a trilogy) about humanities fight to survive the revenge of the Covenant…

AUTHOR"S NOTES

Um, yeah. This story takes place in an alternate storyline in which the Covenant Civil War never occurred. The only surviving Covenant species are the Elites, the Hunters, and the Grunts.


	2. Contact

HALO: THE COVENANT'S REVENGE

CHAPTER ONE: CONTACT

March 21st, 2010 (The Vernal Equinox) 0700 Hours Area 51

Scientist Gary O'Brien hovered over the computer screen in the NASA HQ. 4 massive UFOs had appeared out of nowhere on the edge of the Solar System, first seen by the Hubble Space Telescope. They were rapidly approaching Earth, and the UNDF (United Nations Defense Force) had already scrambled the entire Air Force and Marines to possibly combat these new things. At the ships' current speed, they will arrive at earth in T-minus 4 hours.

"Sir. You should see this." O'Brien said to his boss, Patrick Fitzgerald. "What, O'Brien?" Fitzgerald asked. "All 4 ships are releasing small fighters. They are headed for Earth at a speed 2 times faster than the large ships. They should arrive within the next 2 hours." O'Brien said. "OK. I will alert the Air Force." Fitzgerald said.

March 21st, 2010 0911 hours UN Air Force Base, Colorado

"Go, go, GO! Those aliens are here, and have NO intent of friendliness. 10,000 single fighters are 5 minutes away from the Earth, and we have to fight them off!" General Robert McKinney shouted over the COM link to every single fighter pilot on Earth. Roughly 2 million fighters took off, and assumed a defensive formation as the new threat entered Earth's atmosphere. The alien ships let loose a salvo of burning plasma into the UN fighters. The humans fired a salvo of missiles at the newcomers.

While the plasma decimated the humans, the missiles impacted the alien fighter's surface, exploded, but did no damage. "What the…" McKinney mumbled as he watched what was occurring via satellite feed. As the battle turned from a long-range affair into a close-quarters battle, the humans were slaughtered.

After one hour of fighting, the crippled humans pulled back with only 170,000 of their original 2 million fighters left, while the aliens had only lost 3 ships. As the rest of the air Force was annihilated, the main invasion force reached Earth. Each of the four ships landed in each of the 4 hemispheres, and troops began filing out.


	3. Engagement

CHAPTER TWO: ENGAGEMENT

March 22nd, 2010 0100 Hours New York city, USA

Corporal Riley Simmons loaded his M16, and waited to see what those alien bastards had to offer. He had heard over the UN-wide COM that the Air Force had been completely destroyed, and that the ground war wasn't going to great in the southeastern hemisphere, the first place these newcomers landed.

The alien ship designated to the northwestern hemisphere had set down in Times Square, and the aliens had already practically burned New York City to the ground, only 6 hours into the battle. Simmons and his squad were being sent on a suicide mission to retrieve some intelligence from the CIA building in New York regarding these aliens. "Were nearing the LZ! It's gonna be hot!" The Black Hawk pilot yelled. "Let's rock n' roll Marines!" Sergeant Larry Archer yelled.

Simmons, Private Jimmy Biff, Sarge, and Private John Parker filed out of the Black Hawk. As the helicopter flew away, it was shot down by alien anti-aircraft guns. "Damn. There goes our evac…" Archer sighed. The squad darted from rubble to rubble as they tried to get to the intelligence before they faced any of those aliens. But, as they entered Times Square, so did around 20 enemy soldiers. The Marines opened fire, and killed 3 of the smaller aliens. Parker fired at one of the larger ones, hit it in the head, but the bullets just bounced off of some type of shields.

The aliens fired at the squad, and cut down Biff. The poor Marine was dead before he hit the ground, the entire right side of his body burnt to a crisp. Parker got hit in the side by a stray plasma bolt, and he crumpled into a coma. "Hot DAMN! Retreat! And pick up the sniper rifle and RPG launcher Parker dropped!" Archer yelled. Simmons dragged the comatose Parker into the nearest building, and he was followed by the ordinance-lugging Sarge.

MARCH 22ND, 2010 0900 HOURS NEW YORK CITY, USA

Simmons fired his sniper rifle, and downed another alien. Not the smaller ones, but the large ones with the shields. It only took 2 shots to the head to down one with a sniper. Simmons and Sarge had beaten back 2 enemy counterattacks, but Parker had died the night after he fell into a coma. Both Sarge and Simmons had minor burn wounds from those plasma weapons. It turns out that even if a bolt misses you by a foot it still gives you a nice little burn.

But, just as Simmons was starting to regain morale, a massive tank lumbered into Times Square, followed by a squad of aliens. "Sarge, load an RPG! We got a tank inbound!" Simmons cried through the hole in the floor. Simmons was camped out on the 10th floor of the building, and Sarge was one floor below him. They chose this because there was a large hole in the floor that they could communicate through, as the aliens had jammed their radios. "Aye, Simmons. RPG away!" Sarge yelled. Simmons saw the RPG streak towards the tank, and explode. "Yeah!!!" Sarge and Simmons yelled simultaneously. After the smoke cleared, there were a half-dozen corpses surrounding a fully intact alien tank!

"Oh crap." Simmons mumbled. The tank fired its mortar, and it streaked towards the Marine's location. Simmons calculated the arch, and realized that it was headed straight for the window into Archer's room! "SARGE! LOOK OUT!" Simmons cried, but it was too late. The plasma mortar entered Sarge's room, and burned the poor man to cinders. Simmons sighed as he felt a shake. The already-derelict building collapsed under the power of the mortar round, and Simmons, luckily, was not killed. He forced his way out of the rubble, and examined Times Square. The tank and it's escorts were moving on his position, so he turned and ran towards a large pile of rubble.

Simmons reloaded his sniper rifle, and stared down the scope. The alien tank was bombing the rubble out, making sure that everything in the building was dead. He heard footsteps, and turned around. An absolutely MASSIVE orange-and-blue armored giant looked down on the Marine, a plasma cannon charging. Simmons emptied and entire clip into the beast, to no effect. The thing swung its shield, crushing Simmons' bones, and sending the Marine flying.

The giant rumbled up to Simmons, aimed the plasma cannon at his torso, and fired. The last thing Simmons ever saw was a flash of green…

March 23rd, 2010 1300 hours UNDF HQ

"Mr. President, what do you have to say about this crisis?" Asked General Armand St. Cyr, commander of the UNDF Europe. "I believe that the alien's arrival on March 21st, the Vernal Equinox, is a major detail." President Michael O'Connor stated. The UN committee nodded in agreement.

"Good point, Mr. O'Connor. I agree, but there is something else we need to address. These newcomers call themselves "The Covenant". Also, they are way ahead of us in terms of technology, obviously. Another point is that all the ships landed in important cities around the world, such as New York City, Canberra, Australia, Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, and Hong Kong China." Said the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, John Blakeney. "Obviously they have been studying us for some time." The Prime Minister finished. "You have all made great suggestions, but, we are out of time. UN council adjourned." Said the UN speaker.

AUTHOR"S NOTES

Phew... Next chapter Tuesday or Wendsday. If not then, then a lot later, cause Im going to Italy. If you wish for this to become a trilogy, review and type yes if so, or no if not. After the 5th chapter, I will tally the votes. (5th because that is early enough to change my plans, yet not too late to were it would be difficult to change my plans.)


	4. Operation: Eurostrike

CHAPTER THREE: OPERATION: EUROSTRIKE

April 3rd, 2010 1600 hours Lille, France

The Covenant could not be stopped. They cut a swath through the Asian and European Defense forces, making it all the way to Paris, France without losing a single major engagement. In the USA, the Covenant had wiped out the defenders in Washington D.C, and was in the process of capturing Boston, Massachusetts and Atlanta, Georgia. Australia was no longer occupied at all by the UNDF. Millions of humans had been slaughtered senselessly by the apparently genocidal aliens. However, the UNDF was about to launch the largest counterattack in modern history.

Over 500,000 Marines were gathered in Lille, France to take back Paris and most of Western Europe back from the Covenant. Part of this counterstrike force was the 501st Commando battalion, legendary for their victory over the Covenant in The First and Second Battles of St. Petersburg, Russia. However, just before the third and final battle of St. Petersburg, they were relieved. The Third Battle of St. Petersburg wasn't even really a battle. The Covenant were tired of wasting lives there, so they launched a plasma torpedo from their ship in Hong Kong, and turned the once beautiful city into a smoldering, burnt wasteland of death.

April 3rd, 2010 1600 Hours OPERATION: EUROSTRIKE Briefing Room

General Armand St. Cyr looked over the 3 rows of OPERATION: EUROSTRIKE's commanders. While St. Cyr was the mission's overall leader, each battalion had their own commanders that would respond to St. Cyr, so he had gathered them all in an undisclosed location in Lille to brief them on the basics of OPERATION: EUROSTRIKE. "Men, we are gathered here today to discuss the basics of OPERATION: EUROSTRIKE. Any questions?" St. Cyr asked. The commander of the 501st Commandos, Commander Cody Abernathy, raised his hand. "So, general, what is the overall goal of this op?" Abernathy asked.

"To recapture Paris, a major military installation, and then to move towards Berlin, Germany, in hopes of pushing the Covenant back into Eastern Europe." St. Cyr responded. Abernathy nodded his head. "General, what will be the first battalions to reach Paris?" asked the Commander of the 501st's sister battalion, the 420th Commando battalion out of London, Ryan Cantrell. "Um, we will be sending in your 420th, the 501st, and the 163rd out of Mombassa, Kenya. As you can probably see, we will be sending in 3 battalions at a time until the route to Paris has been cleared." St. Cyr stated. Abernathy smiled_. Now the 501st will really get to shine…_ He thought.

April 4th, 2010 0130 hours Lille, France

Private Matt O'Riley checked the barrel of his brand-new R-70 assault rifle, straight out of the crate from the weapons factory in Havana, Cuba. These little babies fire 200 rounds per minute, have a 50-round clip, and shoot 9 millimeter bullets. O'Riley racked a round into the chamber, and climbed aboard one of the 20 Black Hawks transporting the 501st to the front lines.

"So, Matt. How you liken' the new guns?" asked O'Riley's best friend and squad mate, Josh Peterson, who was also on O'Riley's Black Hawk. "Lovin' it. Can't wait to fire a clip into one of those Elites." O'Riley responded. The friends laughed as the Black Hawk finished loading and took off.

April 4th, 2010 0300 Hours Just outside of Paris, France

O'Riley shuddered as the Black Hawk adjacent from his took a hit from Covenant AA fire. The helicopter fishtailed, and crashed into a river. Peterson, manning the Black Hawks turret, fired a long burst down into a "Wraith" tank. The tank fired its mortar, and barely missed the helicopter. A plasma bolt from one of the groundside Covenant infantrymen grazed Peterson's torso, missing by 5 inches, and slammed into the interior of the Black Hawk, melting the hinges to the door into the cockpit.

Peterson screamed, but kept firing. After the heli cleared the Covenant armor column, the Marine collapsed in a heap on the deck of the helicopter. O'Riley knelt by his friend's side, and administered some painkillers and bandages. "Don't worry, Josh. You'll be fine." O'Riley said nervously. "Marines, get ready for combat! The LZ is getting' nearer!" The pilot yelled over the Black Hawk's intercom. Peterson stood up, and sat down next to O'Riley. He grimaced, but other than that and the bandage, he looked fine.

The Black Hawk touched down, and the Commandos piled out, flowed by the 16 other surviving Black Hawk occupants. O'Riley fired five 3 round bursts into an Elite, taking out its shield a fellow Marine finished the job. Once the LZ was clear, Commander Abernathy took a head count. "378. Good. Only 182 casualties so far." The Commander mumbled. The Marines formed a column consisting of 10 men across and 37 men deep, flanked by 3 men on each side, plus the Commander and his Lieutenant, Avery White at the helm.

After 30 minutes of marching and small skirmishes, the battalion reached the bridge over Paris' man-made moat, which is over 3 miles across. The Commander radioed to General St. Cyr back at Lille. "Sir, we have reached the bridge. Requesting reinforcements and the full assault force." Abernathy said into the radio. "Acknowledged. Assault forces inbound. New orders, Commander. I want you and your Commandos to take the bridge, and move into the city. We will assault from the west, while you and the other Commando battalions attack from the north. St. Cyr out." The General explained.

After the other 2 battalions arrived, the Commandos moved out. When the others came, they brought 10 jeeps and 3 tanks to pave the way. O'Riley and Peterson were assigned to "Jeep red 2", Peterson, a trained rocket jockey, would sit in the passenger, while O'Riley manned the turret in back. As the convoy started out, there was an eerie silence to the bridge. About halfway across, however, all that changed. Plasma turrets on each side peppered the jeeps, while small 'Ghost" reconnaissance vehicles and Wraiths harassed the tanks. The driver of O'Riley's jeep got hit by a large plasma bolt from one of the turrets, so Peterson fired on last rocket into a Ghost, and jumped into the driver's seat.

As O'Riley downed a Covenant "Banshee" air-to-ground fighter, easily 15 Covenant drop ships landed between the battle group and the convoy, and expelled 145 Covenant warriors onto the battlefield. The infantry attack the human line while the enemy vehicles finished off the human convoy. Peterson spattered an Elite whose Ghost flipped over, and O'Riley destroyed a manned Ghost.  
"Josh! We need to get out of here, NOW!" O'Riley screamed as the last tank was reduced to slag by a Wraith. Josh nodded. "Good idea!" He responded. The Marine turned the Jeep around and stood on the accelerator, causing the Jeep to crash forward through multiple ghosts. The Jeep barreled straight towards a Wraith as it reached its max speed, 120 MPH. "What are you doing???!!!" O'Riley cried as they neared the Covenant armor. Peterson grinned. "Shootin' the moon, Matt, shootin' the moon." Peterson cried with a smirk. 'OHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIII…..!!!" O'Riley yelled as they vaulted onto and over the tank, clearing the Covenant-made gap in the bridge easily.


End file.
